User talk:ProfessorTofty
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png */Archive 1/ (March 2012- August 2012) Special Attack Description Sorry I've been away a while. I've been kind of swamped with things. I wanted to ask about the special attack descriptions I plan on doing: would you like me to make a separate heading for them or place them right under the special attack learning chart? Letdragon (talk) 06:34, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :Well it's kind of funny you mention that. I've actually written about a paragraph or so for each move (I analyzed them in every detail like crazy when I played the 360 version years ago, haha). Letdragon (talk) 06:36, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll post Shade Comet's description on Polka's page under her learning chart and you can tell me what you think. Letdragon (talk) 06:40, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :::What do I do exactly? I don't want to make any mistakes with page creation. Letdragon (talk) 07:09, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Alright, all set. I can't wait to do everyone's. I love describing special attacks. Letdragon (talk) 07:31, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::Good idea adding the animation time. I actually did that for some, but not all, of the special attacks in my offline writing (such as for Pure Geyser and Terra Externa). To answer your question, I wouldn't mind doing Waltz and the others. I hadn't even thought of those guys, but it makes sense since describing their attacks will help players know what to expect and when to guard. Wish I could use the rest of the summer to just work on everyone's specials, but I've got a major semester coming up soon. On the other hand, you can definitely leave the special attacks section to me. Letdragon (talk) 08:20, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I finished all of Polka's about a couple of years ago, so I can submit all of it. However, I'll need some time as I'm busy preparing for the final semester. There's a bit of a major assignment I need to complete before fall session begins. Letdragon (talk) 18:56, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Eternal Sonata Wiki looks great and I have added it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:55, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Best teaching day ever :) I got to talk about Chopin historically in class today ("Music on Fridays") and even played Grande Valse Brillante for the students. In addition, I wrapped up the discussion with mention of Eternal Sonata if they wanted to play an interesting game that can give them a stronger appreciation of our favorite composer. Letdragon (talk) 02:45, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :Aha, no, I meant I played it for them via a music file. I have no ability to use the piano (never learned). The class is actually Honors English, but the cooperating teacher's idea for Fridays is called "Music on Fridays", so I tried out Chopin today and got a surprising response from the class. Turns out a large number of them from all three periods have heard of and listened to his work. Letdragon (talk) 05:44, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Indeed. I mentioned the game was not only a fun fantasy romp, but also educational as each chapter comes with vignettes from Chopin's life that can teach them things they wouldn't find in encyclopedias. They found George Sand to be quite interesting too. Letdragon (talk) 19:30, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, I intentionally avoided mentioning the aspects of her life that involved her numerous affairs, as that isn't really appropriate for class discussion. I just made mention of her unique points, such as the men's clothing and cigars as well as her famous romance novels. Letdragon (talk) 19:40, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::I mentioned both platforms as I know not everyone owns all of them, but I stated the PS3 port was a port with extras and has better story clarification. So I think that should tell them. Letdragon (talk) 19:49, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Request for help Hi ProfessorTofty. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. If you have any specific instructions, besides adding the slider, please share them with me. Something that I think would look good is displaying images of the main characters that link to their pages, as seen on Borderlands Wiki. If you'd like me to do that, please list the characters you want to be displayed. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 17:31, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Take a look at this mockup. It shows the layout I was thinking of doing, including displaying the 12 characters as two rows of six. Let me know if you want to rearrange any sections. Also, you said you didn't want to lose anything currently on the page, so if you want to keep this image, let me know where you want it on the new layout. :As for that really old Wikia Gaming section at the bottom, I would recommend deleting that. That logo was discontinued early this year. Plus having all those links to other wikis may actually hurt your wiki's search ranking. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 20:58, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I just implemented the new layout on the main page, so take a look when you get a chance. Let me know if you want me to change anything. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 23:12, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Forgot to mention that I also created Template:Heading, so if you ever want to create new sections on the main page, just enter to easily create a new heading. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 23:14, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Cool! I'm glad I could help. Keep up the good work! JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 00:43, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Association As admin of Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale, can I ask you to join forces with the Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale wiki? Thank you. ScorpionTail (talk) 22:05, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Yup. I'm requesting a partnership. You see, because of Heihachi Mishima appearing in PSASBR, I thought that I would be able to affiliate with your wiki because their might be a chance that Eternal Sonata is represented in that game. ScorpionTail (talk) 22:58, September 11, 2012 (UTC) professorTofty, i hhave added a small amount of info about the floral powder, and am gonna start to do a small write up about it, which should be done by next week for a new update kingemocut (talk) 12:34, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Fellowship No problem, thank you for signing up! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 18:46, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Hmmm.... Maybe you're referring to '''THIS? ::::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 18:54, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:00, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Looking Good! 230+ articles? Not bad! This place is definitely maturing. I'm really looking forward to the 500 mark when we can give the ES Wiki a yellow star over at Encyclopedia Gamai's RPG Portal. :) I like the new content team makeover for you mian page, by the way. Would you be at all interested if I added a heading for Wiki Updates at the bottom of the right column (which is empty now)? I'm not sure they're reaching as many people as they could currently. -Revitalizer (talk) 05:45, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::) Thanks! I agree; the content team did a great job on sprucing up the main page. And no, I wouldn't mind at all, that sounds like a great idea. Go right ahead. ProfessorTofty (talk) 05:48, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Done! (Though with no shortage of aggravation. The page kept previewing the two columns squished together and I assumed the new bloglist must be screwing up the proportions; after 10 minutes brain-scratching, eventually I figured out that your new layout previews that way no matter what and the bloglist worked fine. :p) You can mold it if you'd like to include more/less posts or include previews of each post; see here. -Revitalizer (talk) 06:11, September 17, 2012 (UTC) This is what I know Judging from the information I've researched (TVtropes is a stupid site to get info on anything in my opinion), "dabe" is a less common way of saying "desho" (isn't it?). It's actually Hokkaido-ben. Salsa is essentially ending every sentence with "isn't it?" when she addresses people or monsters. It's similar to how Lymle ended her sentences with "na no yo" in Star Ocean Last Hope. Letdragon (talk) 04:33, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :Oh no I say that because it's a detestable site in general. That's just my opinion. Anyway, yeah, they likely figured from the translation they did that Salsa is less polite than March, so they decided on a drawl to make her more believably sassy. Saying "isn't it?" in English all the time at the end of every sentence would be rather strange (and possibly annoying since it comes from a child). After all, people utterly detested Lymle's "kay?" at the end of all her sentences in the English dub of Star Ocean LH and ended up despising the fact she was even a party member to begin with. On the other hand, I love Hokkaido myself, so it's certainly a lot more interesting than predictably choosing Kansai-ben and associating talking like a cowboy to it all the time for dubs, don't you think? :) Letdragon (talk) 04:52, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I know right? Why is the English dub ripped on so much when it's clearly done professionally? Besides, it's not like the Japanese version is perfect. Waltz being voiced by Junko Minagawa is...an odd casting choice, especially considering Waltz is in his early to possible mid-twenties. Though, she does a good job making him sound awesome during evil laughing and special attack shouting, in any case. As for Twitter, no I don't have one. Letdragon (talk) 05:09, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Death Crow I was talking about the PS3 version anyway, but wow. You were less than Level 25 on Encore Mode for finishing Lento? Dang, you're gutsier than I am. I usually don't leave a new dungeon until each character learns at least one special attack apiece. Plus level ups always mean more turns. Letdragon (talk) 06:16, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah I know. I use about the same strategy, though I have no use for items. Letdragon (talk) 16:25, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Really? Despite all the extensive research I've done over the years and all the knowledge I have on expressions, I never heard that one before. Letdragon (talk) 04:44, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Some more Photo notes for the PS3 version The other day I was testing out taking photos with Beat and I noticed you also get an A rank if you take pictures of them facing forward too. I took several pictures of an Icicle Coffin looking at him straight in the eyes while his mouth was open and they were all marked A at the shop. So I guess you have to do some kind of "wildlife documentary" shots to get the really good grades. Letdragon (talk) 01:58, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Dear ProfessorTofty, I am a huge fan of Eternal Sonata and your awesome wiki. I will like to ask if I can create pages for the character's special attacks. I'm only asking because I don't want to get yelled at. Give me an answer and I'll be awaiting your answer. Sincerly, 20:12, November 5, 2012 (UTC)Jaycee88 20:12, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Encore Run Complete Phew, after all that waiting, I finally finished my second run of the PS3 version following two years when I first purchased it. The Church of EZI was a rather hellish place with all that poison, and the statue room. Not to mention that EZI. Ugh, what a pain the boss fight was. At least I've found everything and it's all over and done with. Maybe I can finally put some time into those special attack pages now. Letdragon (talk) 04:49, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :I finished the 360 version way back in 2007. I think the fact there was more experience spoiled me a little with level ups. XD Letdragon (talk) 06:45, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I know right? The 360 version's scenes seem so inferior in comparison, especially the Fort Fermata scene where Fred was just talking to himself in a psychological vacuum for two minutes. As for level ups, it was really easy to get powerful at certain points in the 360 version. Heck, you could even get Salsa to learn Deadly Orbit before Tuba blows up the bridge, to name an example. Speaking of EXP, it's nice to know that Polka's umbrellas and the Seven Stars stack their effects, so you can level up faster in Mysterious Unison and the Church of EZI. That Dandelion optional boss really makes it worth your while. All that's really left is getting everyone to 99 so I can see what their final stats look like unequipped. Letdragon (talk) 17:26, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Dialog In case there are some ticket-happy template police around, do you think this template might ward them off? :p I noticed you have a bunch of different dialog templates and, if I'm reading the situation correctly, that one can work in any of their places. -Revitalizer (talk) 19:26, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :Heh. I don't think there are actually any ticket-takers, but that's a great template. I think I will use that the next time I need a dialog template that doesn't match any of the ones that are already on here, rather than trying to customize another one for a specific situation. :BTW, been playing Tales of Graces f lately. Great game. I'm nearly to the final boss, but I got my heiny kicked going into the final dungeon, so I'm backing up and doing some of the sidequests. Of course, from what I understand, after the final dungeon, there's a bonus called "Lineage and Legacies" that has a lot of extra stuff, that's exclusive to f''. ProfessorTofty (talk) 21:28, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::P.S. - Congrats on getting a spotlight for Baten Kaitos Wiki! ProfessorTofty (talk) 22:16, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm glad you can use it. It was the first one I came across when I went looking for a dialog template and apparently I found the gold standard. I can't remember for sure how many speakers it can accommodate, but it's at least three. :::Thanks! It's great being at a point where I feel like the Wiki is worth spotlighting. Having cleaned up our main page and thrown our holiday theme up I figured there was no better time! :::Tales of Graces looks fun. No PS3 here, so I sort of wish the Wii version had been localized too (though my console has been broken for the last two months, so it wouldn't have made a difference :p ) -Revitalizer (talk) 00:15, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Shame about your system being broken - that's always hard. Holiday theme - yeah, I still need to get that done here, and update the main page for the month. I've been rather busy the past week - check my blog for the details on that. ProfessorTofty (talk) 00:54, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::I hope you had a great trip! San Francisco is one of my favorite places in the world and Wikia is a nice distraction itself, so it sounds perfect! Were you offered that because of your role on the Harry Potter Wiki? -Revitalizer (talk) 01:23, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::It was a good trip, yeah. I got some good info about Wikia and upcoming features and also had a bit of time for sightseeing - not a huge amount, since I was only there one full day, but I still got to check out some stuff. If you visit my blog on the Harry Potter Wiki, you can read even more - that's where I posted the main details, as it's far more visited than here. I think I was offered because of that and also because I've expressed an interest in using some of the video features - using their tools to find clips and such. ProfessorTofty (talk) 04:48, December 3, 2012 (UTC) That makes sense. I can see having a lot of decent quality Harry Potter clips as being a big draw. Come across anything amazing in your sightseeing? -Revitalizer (talk) 23:56, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :Can't say I came across anything specifically amazing, but it was still a good trip. ProfessorTofty (talk) 22:54, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Maybe if you had more time, I suppose. :) ::By the way, I started work on this project on behalf of Ecyclopedia Gamia a few days ago and naturally I forgot to address the one with which I'm obviously most connected. :p I would definitely recommend merging the Trusty Bell Wiki. The Wiki is low-risk for really causing any problems, but tidying up Wikia and ensuring unity are good goals regardless. -Revitalizer (talk) 17:56, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :::A Trusty Bell Wiki? Well, if I knew Japanese, I'd be tempted to turn it into the Japanese ''Eternal Sonata Wiki, but since I don't, it's probably better to just merge it. It doesn't look like there's really any content or activity, so I'll just contact the staff and ask them to merge it. ProfessorTofty (talk) 18:18, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::One less permanently forgotten Wiki, good to hear! By the way, I noticed that JoePlay recommended during your makeover that you remove the old footer the Staff used to link gaming Wikis. There's been an updated logo used since Wikia Gaming became Encyclopedia Gamia. Could I add it to the empty space left of your news section? -Revitalizer (talk) 00:27, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::By all means, go ahead! It'd be good to have the latest one. Anyway, just to do my due diligence, I left a message for the founder of that Trusty Bell Wiki. If I don't hear back from him (and I really doubt it), I'll go ahead and ask staff for the merge. ProfessorTofty (talk) 00:52, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::The new community logo is up. I kept the links few and relevant lest they hurt your SEO (which seems a tad farfetched for a member of what I'm now coining the "Google First Page Club" :p ). And something tells me you'd be more likely to get communications into Fort Knox than to a Founder that long-gone. -Revitalizer (talk) 08:09, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Boss pages Sorry, I didn't realize he had a separate Boss page that is used for conveying strategy. I moved my guide over there in case it's useful, but I do think the Tuba page could highlight the Tuba (Boss) page a bit more prominently than it does as most people looking at that page will really want the Boss page, yet the Tuba character page is what comes up first in an average google search. Re Ok I'll do that from now on. JayWins 23:36, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Also on chat if ya need me :) JayWins 23:48, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Polka's Attacks Finally Updated! And it's about time too. I know I've been very busy, but I'm ready to get back to working on the special attacks. I've still got other things to work on in real life, but I'm happy to say I can start contributing more information now. Funny thing too, since I wanted to really point out the major differences in Shooting Star and Disruption Wave. Letdragon (talk) 08:21, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Got It Ok thanks I got it oops sorry I was being stupid --Windygirl18 (talk) 22:50, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Alliance Hello ProfessorTofty! First off, thanks for participating in the Wikia Wide Fantasy Fellowship! We're bringing that web ring to a close. However, the event was such a success that we want to launch another opportunity to tie wiki communities closer together and promote all your wonderful content! There are actually three alliances to choose from: Fantasy, Sci-Fi, and Heroes! All are broadly defined, so your wiki may fit. Check out the Alliance Page for more details and fill out the Choose Your Alliance Page to sign up! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 00:02, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Any Way to Help? HI if there is anyway for me to help on this wiki i would be glad to.tennispony (talk) 02:54, February 26, 2013 (UTC) ok. ill do some research see what i can get. thanks again!tennispony (talk) 17:32, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Yes there is one thing can you tell me the Diffrentces between the Xbox 360 and ps3 versions of Eternal Sonata? Your faithfully Chopin. Thank you for the imformation its great knowing that someone is still here i hope to do a video review and honestly i would like to get to know u you seem very kind also we share similar interests i hope to post more photos and music of the game also make a few Edits here is my facebook page and my Name is Shane Dundon and its very nice to meet you thank you for your help so far. https://www.facebook.com/ShaneSoulVilliers?ref=tn_tnmn Yours Faithfully Chopin. Hi. i added a bunch of photos, i don't know if your ok with me adding non cannon photos to character info pages.. i hope thats ok.. is it???.. i don't want to be a bother or anything.. thanks tennispony (talk) 23:18, May 19, 2013 (UTC) ok. thanks. sorry about the non cannon images. i just had an entire file full of eternal sonata pics and though i might as well post them, tennispony (talk) 00:10, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Thats fine and i am going to do more edits to i hope to do a written review some point next week yes it would be great to speak with you there just let me know when you would like toChopinEternalDream (talk) 10:06, May 22, 2013 (UTC)Your Fathfully Chopin okie dokie. i also happen to have a few of his accual songs on videos. would you like me to upload them>?tennispony (talk) 02:28, May 23, 2013 (UTC) or we could make a separate page for his works? tennispony (talk) 02:34, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi again.. i hope im not bothering you but if you have a facebook i have an eternal sonata page that needs likes im trying to get one going thanks thats all tennispony (talk) 01:28, June 1, 2013 (UTC) do you need any administrators for this wiki? im open to ittennispony (talk) 00:20, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Love the Wiki! Just wanted to stop by and tell you how much I love the Wiki! I had the pleasure of working on Eternal Sonata and loved it! Mighty No. 9 (talk) 22:56, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Lucasfilm wiki Hello Tofty, Do you think you could please do some editing on the Lucasfilm wiki. Please replyUser:Maurice.136 00:03, August 12, 2015 (UTC)